Colors
by Makurayami Ookami
Summary: How do colors influence your emotion? Read and find out how Harry and Co. deal with the personalities of certain colors.
1. Pink

Colors

Disclaimer for whole story: I don not own Harry Potter. I am poor.

Pink-laid back and carefree; sheltered and innocent; shy, romantic, and gentle

Harry Potter stepped off the train in the station of Hogsmeade. Immediately he was surrounded by his friends. To him they were the best six people in the world. Ron and Hermione, Fred and George, or Forge and Gred as they liked him to call them, Luna and Neville, and then Ginny. They were always with him and everywhere he went they were there, he guessed to make up for the missed summers. They came into the sight of Hogwarts and he couldn't help but feel like he was home. He knew he was a sheltered child, nothing like Dudley but still. His aunt and uncle never talked of political news in front of the boys. You can say he was a bit of society stupid but he didn't care really.

They went through the sorting smiling and laughing at the younger kids that came in frightened reminiscing about what they had thought when they had first came in the door as first years. He leaned back in his seat waiting for the feast to start.

At night Neville came to Harry and asked to talk to him. Harry of course agreed. He could never turn his friends away. Poor Neville was already having trouble and Harry gently reminded his friend to stand up for himself and that he'd back him one hundred percent. They went to bed laughing at the images of what some of the hexes would do if really used.


	2. Red

Colors

Red-part of action, outspoken, quick-tempered, athletic, life must be lived to the fullest, dangerous, powerful, emotional

Harry threw his hands up. "I'm telling you what I saw with my own two eyes. Believe me or don't, it's your choice." With that he opened the door and left the room. His magic swirled around him dangerously.

"Woah. Harry. Calm down. You're going to blow something up." Looking at Draco, Harry sighed.

"You're right. Bloody irritating old codger. I'd like to poke out his eyes, twinkling idiot. You'd have thought they learned the lesson the last time I blew up his office."

"You do realize giving the Slytherin's the benefit of the doubt and saying your Gryffindor's started the fight isn't going to go over well right?"

"I don't care, the bloody irritating children. By the way how many times did I manage not to hit you? That was more entertaining than if I were trying to hit you."

"You missed twenty times but managed two. You're going to pay for those Potter."

"Of course I will. Just makes it more interesting."

"Are you sure you're not bipolar Harry?"

"Quite sure. See you in Potions."

Draco shook his head but went to spread the news.


	3. Yellow

Colors

Yellow- drawn toward new and modern, high-spirited, cheerful, idealistic, comedic, strong opinions, live by the high standards.

Harry laughed following Hermione to her room. She had gotten a computer for Christmas and Harry was itching to try it out. She laughed as his hands twitched and he just smiled cheekily at her. She slowly turned it on and booted it up.

"Oh come on. Please, your killing me here. Fork it over sister." She giggled at him. He always loved messing with her new things. It was like an addiction for him but it was so very entertaining. She never cared that he was the first one to use them. That just made it all the funnier later on.

"Oh alright, here. Big baby."

"Ooh! Pretty pretty. This will work well for you sister kitty."

"Why must you call me that? And you know its funny that my parents pick gifts that I like, want, or need but get them to get your approval of them."

He just smirked at her. "Acause sister kitty deserves them, yep yep. Only the best. Only the best for the smartest sister kitty in the world."

"I never should have let you talk me into getting Crookshanks. At least then I wouldn't have this inane insane nickname."

"You know you love it."

"I know. Sometimes I wonder why though."

A/N. Okay I know that there is an Acause in here which is another form of because and was the best to use in this situation. I know there are words repeated as well and they are meant to be. Thank you. Please read and review. I would like to thank Iron Dragon Maiden. Had he or she not reviewed there never would have been a chapter two posted even though it was typed. I'm typing the other chapters now.


	4. Orange

Colors

Orange-unique, friendly, get along with others well, radiate warmth, inspiring, very social, grateful for fiends and family, sense of order, bold, not hostile

Harry, Luna, and Neville sat talking at the Gryffindor table about animals that made no sense to the rest of them. Ron and Hermione among all the others just watched trying to figure out what they were talking about. Harry and Luna would talk and Neville would ask questions but somehow they all understood one another.

"The Erumpent's and Ashwinder's will eventually get along, you just have to wait a while Harry."

"As if the Erumpent's will go for that. It'd be easier to get the Augurey's to agree and probably even the Diricrawl's."

"Do you think the Niffler will let that happen?"

"The Niffler doesn't have a choice. If the head Erumpent and head Ashwinder get along, the Dragon will eventually follow."

"You really think it's that easy Luna?"

"It can be Harry. All you have to do is try."

"Um Harry, do you mind explaining in English please?"

"Sure Mione. The Erumpent's are Gryffindor's, the Ashwinder's are Slytherin's, the Augurey's the Hufflepuff's, and the Diricrawl's the Ravenclaw's. The Niffler is the Headmaster and Dragon is Hogwarts."

Hermione thought back through the conversation. "So if we and the Slytherin's get along, Hogwarts will follow behind? That's really nice Harry. Let's try it."

A/N. Thanks to Jack Noshima and Sailor-Gurrl-x.

A/N II. Not really sure if I caught the theme of this chap so sorry.


	5. White

Colors

White-happy, light, good, pure, seek perfection, naïve

"Hey Harry. Wanna go outside?"

"Sure Ron, why not? Is it snowing yet?"

"Yeah, you should see it, it's freezing though."

"Well duh. Come on. Let's go out!"

As soon as they were outside Harry rolled up a snowball. He threw it at Ron who screeched before throwing one back. They enjoyed their mock fight completely caught up in the battle. There may have been a war brewing but it was Christmas so it was easy to forget in the face of all the snow.

Eventually they broke and decided to try to build an igloo. Harry was determined to make one even if it was small. They packed the snow as tight as they could and wen Ron turned to Harry to see how many he had, he gasped. "Harry! They don't have to be perfect. Grr! You've only made five. I've made twenty. Come on!"

Harry looked around. Oops. It wasn't his fault. He liked his things organized and perfect. He'd always been that way. He knew it drove everyone crazy but he couldn't help it. It had to be done that way.

Eventually they got it up and just how Harry wanted it, but it wasn't to be. As soon as they turned around a massive group ran through it. Oh well, it had been fun while it lasted.


	6. Green

Colors

Green-friendly, natural, persistent, well-balanced, stable, the environment is important, like things basic, affectionate, loyal, called

Harry walked toward the green houses with Neville. Every Saturday the two came out to help Professor Sprout trim and water the plants. On occasion she even took them into the forest to collect ingredients for Potions. Wouldn't their classmates be surprised.

Both Neville and Harry typically got their way when it came to nature and outdoors. They were close friends especially since things like money and light and dark topics didn't bother them. They could talk about things without it having to be serious.

It was funny when someone tried to intrude and get rumors for the mill but neither would ever betray the other. What they talked about was theirs to share with the other not with those that would use it to gain something.

"Oh, hello boys. I know I said you could help with the clippings but I had a detention last night so if you'd like you could help me collect some ingredients from the forest. Professor Snape is in need of a few things but is very busy."

They nodded, of course they would help. They also knew what it was that was keeping Professor Snape busy. He was tutoring the Weasley twins in healing potions and counter poisons. Most of the ingredients they picked went to those 'detentions' they had.

A/N. Thanks to Jack Noshima who was the only one to review the last chapter.


	7. Blue

Colors

Blue-cautious, sensitive to the needs of others, peacemaker, business-like, calm, loyal, trustworthy, dependable

"Come on Hermione. I'll go beat some sense into his head. He should no better than to make you cry."

"Oh Harry. Thank you. Why are you always put in the middle?"

He smiled. "I tend to put myself there, so its okay. Let's go knock some sense into Ron."

Harry knocked on the door to their dorm. If at least to give Ron some warning that he was in trouble. He didn't want them to fight but Ron needed to learn a lesson in belittling other people.

Ron gulped at the look in Harry's eye. He may be peacemaker but it was a very bad idea to cross Harry. Harry pointed to his bed.

"You there Ron. You there Mione." He sat between them but making them face each other. "Now lets work this out." They sighed. They weren't going to get away from this. They had learned that the hard way. It would be nice if it wasn't them, even though he did it to the other Gryffindor's too.

Harry smiled when they sorted everything out. "Now that wasn't hard was it?" they both popped him and he laughed. "Now who's hungry?"

"I." Harry and Hermione smiled. Some things never changed.


	8. BlueGreen

Colors

Blue green-sensitive, needed loving care, maintain independence, showing emotion is difficult, others perceive you as self-centered, mature outlook

Harry shivered down on the common room couch. It was freezing down here but it was better than waking everyone up. He just wished for one night a week to be able to sleep in peace.

Hermione came down at 2am and sighed. There was Harry again just staring into the dead fire. She made sure her feet echoed before moving over to him. She knew better than to touch him but instead lit the fire. "Harry?" He looked up at her and nodded. She sat beside him at the end of the couch and held up a hand. He sighed then gave her a small smile before lying his head in her lap. She smiled down at him. "Want to talk about it?" He shook his head no. "Okay." She didn't press. He would tell her eventually and when he was ready to.

She ran her hands through his hair when he nodded and slowly he began to relax. He hated when he acted like this but Hermione was the only one that could calm him down or even get him to just stop holding onto his tight masks and control. With her he could just be plain him. Just Harry. Slowly he fell asleep and she set the fire alight again. She set a very quiet alarm to wake them at 5am so no one would find them like this. He trusted her to be here for him and she would never betray him. She covered them with a blanket and slept.

A/N. I'd like to thank hrmi'nebook for being the only to review the last chap. Also this is the last chapter typed. But there is about six more to go. If you want me to even bother typing the next one, I need some reviews people. Thanks goes to those who add me as favorites or alerts but a well done or even a this is stupid is welcome at this point. If I could get a grand total of 15 reviews. That's only asking for 6 then I'll type up the next three or four chaps.


	9. Purple

Colors

Purple- creative, artist at heart, scheduling and mundane tasks bore you, daydreamer, prefer fantasy to reality, eases mind, passion

"Ron, have you seen Harry lately?"

"I think he said he was going outside."

"He's out by the lake, but I wouldn't bother him unless you need him," Neville said.

"Why not?" Neville shrugged. It wasn't his place to say.

Hermione huffed and walked out. She was worried. She hadn't seen him all day and he hadn't been at dinner last night. When she got to the lake she found him.

Harry didn't want to be bothered. He had this image in his mind for a while now and he was dying to sketch it out and paint it. He planted himself by the lake and zoned out. Voldemort could have came and he would have asked him nicely to let him finish, he was that absorbed.

He was painting finally when Hermione walked up. She tried calling him a few times but he didn't hear her. She sighed and looked at the painting. It was quite nice actually. Figuring anyone could attack him like this she sat to keep a silent vigil.

Finally, finally he was done. It looked quite good to him. Now he just had to find a place to put it while also hiding it in plain sight. Hermione sighed but followed shaking her head.


	10. Grey

Colors

Grey- guarded behavior, sense of discipline, relaxing

"Potter, I need to speak with you."

"Professor?"

"Follow me Potter." Harry went silently but definitely watchfully. Never had Snape spoke him so amblicaly. He wanted to know what was up. The war was at its highest any he definitely only trusted himself and his own ability to fight. He didn't expect anyone to bail him out. He practiced dueling from 2-5am and slept till school started at 7. When they finished at 5pm, he showered and then did his homework. He had quit Quidditch. It was a game not life or death. Once he finished he slept from about 7pm to midnight. From midnight to 2am he did push-ups, sit-ups, the works. He never strayed from his self-appointed training and it kept him calm and relaxed during the day while all he could do was wait.

"Where are we going Professor?"

"The Slytherin Common Room." Now THAT surprised him. Why were they going there. He stopped.

"I have no reason to trust you, the Slytherin's, or anyone in this school. Why should I follow you?"

Snape turned to him and smirked. "What you said is exactly why you're going there. Come along Potter. You may have hope to live yet."


	11. Brown

Colors

Brown- stable, unchanging, self-disciplined, conscientious, dependable, accepting, intimate

"Harry will you please come down from there? What if you fall and break your neck? " He just shook his head at Hermione. Every morning she tried and every morning, she failed.

Every morning he levitated himself up into the Quidditch rings and sat in the smallest one since it was still plenty large. He liked being up here in the air in the early morning. He loved his all but blood sister much but this was his time before he became one with the earth.

Finally he came down and he hugged her. She hugged him back and he smiled and she swatted at him. "Come on, let's go get breakfast." He loved his sister but it made Ron even more jealous even though Harry assured him he didn't want Hermione for himself. When they got to the doors he let her go. He didn't want to upset Ron this early in the morning. As it was breakfast was almost over.

"Uh oh. I forgot my Potions book." Ron stood up. He would have to hurry and quick.

"I have it. You left it last class."

"Oh! Thanks mate. Don't know what I'd do without you and Mione." They laughed. It was definitely true.


	12. Black

Colors

Black- sophisticated, mysterious, dramatic, dignified, keep to yourself, authority, power

Harry stood in the shadows waiting for another shadow to appear, or maybe even two, possibly three if the night went well.

Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini came into a shaded view and he smirked and raised an eyebrow. A moment later they all wore identical smirks.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, and Mr. Zabini. How pleasant. Since you seem to enjoy nighttime wandering you will be finding yourselves in my office while I figure out what to do to and with you."

When they entered his office they all slid off their cloaks and made themselves comfortable. At a very young age Harry have learned how to wield his power and how to make someone underestimate him. They all sat calmly but not slouched. Etiquette would not allow it. They were not in their own room.

"And to what do I owe this pleasure of three young men in my office or is there but no reason at all?"

"Oh, I do believe there is a reason professor, you just but have to discover it. Maybe, Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Zabini can help."

They enjoyed playing these word games. It was what was NOT said was what was important. Late into the morning he sent them to bed promising them a detention so they could sleep.


	13. Color and Reason

Colors

Color and Reason?

Harry sent his friends to the Room of Requirement. He had told them they were going to play a game and that he was going to get a few more people. They wondered who, but went anyway. They would see when they got there.

Ron jumped up. "Why are the Slytherin's here?"

Harry sighed. " I invited them here. We are going to play and everyone is going to get along or leave. If it's not your turn you're going to be quiet, got it? The rules are simple, everyone sits in a circle boy, girl, or house, other house. You start by calling out a color and then explaining why you chose it. At the end of that person's turn you can ask them questions. Nothing too personal and nothing insulting. Now let's get to it."

Harry started. " Red. I like to be part of the action. I like Quidditch, and quick to get a temper, and want to live like I was dying."

" I don't think your quite quick to temper but once you get going to its hard to stop," Blaise spoke up. Ron went to say something but Hermione jabbed him in the side. "I agree." Ron sighed.

Draco picked up. "Blue. Peacemaker in Slytherin. I'm calm, try to help, and loyal."

Since no one said anything, Hermione continued. " Green I think. I try to be nice to everyone. It's like nature and I try to make things simple.

" Sounds like Granger. Agreed."

" What do you mean by that?"

" It was a complement. Your color?" Blaise asked.

Ron was pissed. Why was Harry doing this. "Orange. Because of my family." He received a couple of nods.

Pansy spoke up. " I'd have to say Grey. I'm very guarded and trust no one but those I'm loyal to."

"Why don't you trust," Hermione asked.

"Why should I?" Hermione nodded.

Neville was next. "White. I'm usually a happy person but I know I'm naive too."

"You are a very unselfish person. You're an enigma among Hogwarts." Neville's eyes widened.

"Thank you Malfoy." Malfoy nodded.

"Purple. I'm creative, come up with a lot of new ideas, and I tend to daydream a lot," Millicent said.

Finally it was Blaise's turn. For once he wasn't last. "Brown. I am stable and unchanging. Most things do not faze me at all. I am self-discipline and dependable to those I'm deem worth my time."

"Over shared Zabini." Blaise shrugged. He'd done on purpose. It was the most he'd spoken in a month. "Glad to see you still have a voice." Blaise laughed. He was quiet by nature. An observer. He knew more things that went on in this school than most knew.

Ginny was next. "Pink. I'm laid-back and romantic. I think it's a calming color."

Theodore or Theo as he liked to be called decided. "Yellow. I like new things and am very cheerful. I'm the comedian. Tend to get in trouble a lot but oh well." He was enjoying this.

Luna, last but not the least. "Orange. I'm unique and get along with everyone even if they don't really like me. I'm grateful to have friends. That's it I think."

"Now what did everyone learn today kiddies?" The Slytherin's rolled their eyes used to it and him. Hermione gasped.

"We just told everyone our most basic personality and what things are important to us. Harry! Oh well," she sighed.

The Slytherin's smirked, stood and bowed as one and then let themselves out. Leave Harry to deal with how the ending played out. Maybe the fighting would stop or maybe not.

A/N. This is it peeps. Hope you enjoyed it.

Alright today's my b-day and turned 20. So this will be the last chap from me. Luckily this is the end of the story anyway since I start work officially tomorrow. Thanks to all those who reviewed.


End file.
